


Chocolate Mousse

by ayellowcurtain



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Restaurant!AU, chef!Eliott, it's mainly fluff, just a hint of smut, very small I promise, waiter!lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: They work in the same place. It shouldn't have happened, but Lucas can't bring himself to regret it either.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Chocolate Mousse

* * *

It’s not that Lucas regrets what happened, he doesn’t. He _really_ doesn't. It’s just that mixing personal and professional life is so messed up, it can go so wrong, so fast. 

Sure, Eliott is handsome. He’s probably the most good looking, kind soul Lucas has ever met. There’s no one better than him in this entire world, maybe in all the universes, but Eliott is also his boss, the chef of the restaurant where Lucas only washes dishes and takes notes of what other fancy people want to eat. 

There’s an entire chain of positions Lucas would have to climb to be on the same social level that Eliott is, but he couldn’t help it. It’s hard to say no when you want it so badly and Eliott is coming closer, looking inside your soul with his perfect blue eyes and a soft, kind of cocky smile on his lips. 

Lucas lost count of how many times they had sex in such a short amount of time. It was hard to work the next day, he could barely keep his eyes open. And every time he would have to rush inside the kitchen to grab the orders, Eliott would always be looking at him, with a sheepish smile. 

Eliott could be so cocky, full of himself, but he isn’t. He’s the only person in this world that finds himself so unattractive. 

Lucas can’t fall in love, but it’s getting harder and harder. And they only had one night. A week ago! 

It’s almost the end of the year, so every night there’s always a celebration at the restaurant, they’re constantly running around, trying to make everything right and perfect for everyone’s perfect nights. There’s very little time for them to even try to talk about what happened. Lucas thinks they might not need it, they have shared a good amount of looks throughout the week. Two or three times Lucas had to stay a little longer to help close the restaurant, and Eliott would always leave a plate for him to take home. 

It wasn’t just leftovers, Lucas would never be able (or have the courage) to spend so much money on a single dinner in the restaurant that he works in and yet, Eliott made him the food like it was for the richest client. 

Lucas ate every bite like it it was his last, but he was alone in his mini apartment, with no sense of romance that the special food asked for. And Lucas made sure to thank Eliott every single time, but they were always too busy, so Eliott would just look at him and wiggle his eyebrows. 

Maybe it was just a hookup, Lucas thinks as he follows the last clients all the way to the door, closing it when they’re finally gone. They were both attracted to each other, they had sex and that was it. Maybe it’s Lucas’ problem if he got addicted. 

He goes back to the reception, taking his apron, making sure to get his tips inside the pocket, shoving it inside his jeans. Eliott is still in the kitchen and Lucas considers just leaving without saying bye, but if he has a chance to talk, why not use it? 

It’s late and he’s tired, probably looking like a mess, so he cleans with his shirt and puts his hair back, turning on his heels, opening the kitchen door, leaning against it so the door won’t hit him. 

Eliott is alone, Lucas can only see his back, his white shirt fits him perfectly, Lucas can see his muscles moving underneath it when his arms move forward to grab something. He's leaning against the island right in the middle of the kitchen. That makes his ass look even bigger and Lucas stares for a little too long. 

“Eliott?” He jumps right away, turning his head and smiling when he sees Lucas there. 

“Hey!” 

“I’m leaving, just wanted to say...bye.” Eliott frowns, turnings his body and Lucas can see that he’s eating a chocolate mousse all by himself. Eliott follows his eyes and smiles, putting the plate on the aluminum island. 

“Come, have a bite, it’s so fucking good.” It’s not really a question, Eliott is already putting the spoon on the plate again, getting it full, offering it to Lucas and he can’t say no, it’s his boss, offering the perfect mousse that he makes for Lucas to try it. 

So Lucas gets inside the kitchen, hearing the door come and go behind him. Eliott grabs the plate again and offers Lucas the spoon. Lucas opens his mouth and Eliott smiles, feeding him the mousse. He impatiently waits for Lucas’ verdict. 

“Putain, it’s really good.” Lucas cleans his mouth with the back of his hand and Eliott eats more, excitedly nodding his head. Lucas can’t help but hold on to the smallest of things. Eliott is eating with the same spoon that he just fed Lucas. 

He doesn’t ask for more, but Eliott gives it to him anyway. One bite for Eliott, the next one for Lucas until the mousse is done. They don’t talk while eating, just look at each other, smiling every now and then. 

Lucas only notices how close they were when Eliott has to step back to turn his body and put everything inside the sink on his other side. Lucas stays where he was left and Eliott comes closer again after a second. His hand gently touches Lucas’ waist, carefully turning his body until the island is behind him. Eliott's hands wander down just a little, touching the back of Lucas’ thighs and he gets the hint, walking back on his tiptoes, sitting on the counter.

Eliott stays right in between his legs, as close as he can be, looking at Lucas’ lips, opening his own mouth and Lucas imitates instinctively. He’s already gone, sitting on the counter with his legs open wide, there’s no denying to Eliott that he wants it too, so Lucas puts both arms around Eliott’s neck, finally kissing him again. 

It’s slow and _so_ good. Eliott steps even closer, putting his hands on each side of Lucas’ hips, kissing him for a very long time, smiling when both of them start to get out of breath. 

Eliott rests his head against Lucas’ shoulder, still smiling. “Come home with me tonight. I’ll make you the best breakfast you’ll ever eat tomorrow morning.” 

This is different. 

Last time it was an accident that they both wanted it to happen. It was messy and in Eliott’s office, right behind the kitchen. There were no cuddles or morning after. Lucas never went to Eliott’s place. 

“Fuck, yes, _please_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Finally some Elu again!   
> This is an old one, but one that I'm very proud of writing, it's the cutest thing and I was in need of cute Elu during this time, so...yeah, hope everyone likes it.


End file.
